Under the Radar
by Sparkling Dragon Tears
Summary: Another for RoK. No matter how much alcohol he threw back and no matter how many curses his foul tongue spit out, he would never match the man who fell under the radar. W: Slash, pot reference, lang.


Another for RoK on lj!!

******Title**: Under the radar.**  
****Fandom**: The Covenant**  
****Rating**: T / FRT / PG-13**  
****Pairing**: Reid/Pogue

**Kink: **Bad Boys  
**Prompt: **Cigarettes, leather jackets, hotel rooms, gravel crunching underfoot.

**Warnings: **Slash. Pot reference. Minor language.

**D/c: **Covenant boys aren't mine.

It's kinda spazzy writing when I look back on it, but I like it.

Enjoy.  
- -

They all thought he was the bad boy. With his shaggy blonde hair, fingerless gloves and perpetual smirk. He had a way with the women of Spencer. But no matter how much alcohol he threw back and no matter how many curses his foul tongue spit out, he would never match the man who fell under the radar. This man taught Reid everything he knew, challenged him to become who he was. He was everything the blonde was and more. This man also happened to be his own brother.

Reid stared out his dorm room window, watching, waiting for his role model to pull in the driveway. Soon enough, the long-haired rider skidded to a stop below his window on his bright yellow motorcycle. The helmeted head turned upward, and Reid couldn't hold back a grin. He flashed his eyes and the room shimmered away before him. When reality refocused, he was straddling Pogue's bike, taking the extra hemet from Pogue's outstretched hand.

"Where're we going?" Reid asked, stuffing his head into the plastic. Although he couldn't see through the tinted shield as Pogue turned forward again, he knew his brother had a smirk on his face.

Reid's hands clung to the shoulder's of Pogue's leather jacket tightly as he maneuvered easily around the twisted roads at highway speeds. Reid didn't try to force conversation, he knew his brother well enough to know it was pointless. When the man was on his bike, the only thing he felt was the hum between his legs. The rest of the world vanished to him. Reid's heart would skip a beat just thinking about Pogue's obsession with the bike.

When they finally stopped, they were in an old, abandoned, decaying park. Pogue lingered a second on his bike before swinging his legs over and hooking his helmet on the handlebars. He finally met Reid's gaze and the blonde saw the spark of silent thrill in the dark eyes. Pogue smirked wordlessly at the way Reid looked at him. He hadn't said a word, but knew that the kid would follow him around like a puppy.

Pogue reached into his inner jacket pockets and pulled out a pack of foreign cigarettes. He held out the pack to the blonde, knowing that he didn't usually smoke. He had always felt a secret mentor role for the kid, making sure that they wouldn't have another Caleb among the brothers. Sure Caleb was his best friend, but he needed someone to break the rules with him. What made him prouder was when he saw Reid encouraging their Baby Boy to rebel with them.

Reid looked at the pack for a moment, clearly trying not to look uncomfortable. He finally reached out to take it, packing them before pulling one out for himself. He returned them, silently taking the lighter he was offered in return.

Pogue watched him, inhaling deeply, feeling the burn at the back of his throat. He was amused that Reid was trying to hide the buzz he felt, but said nothing. The kid was watching him intently, and Pogue didn't know if he even realized it.

Pogue was never one for small talk. He only said what he wanted, if he said anything at all. He let his expressions talk for him, even though usually only his brother understood them correctly.

"Come on," He said, tossing the butt aside. He walked toward the questionable looking playground equipment, knowing that Reid would follow. As predicted, he heard the pebbles crunching beneath the blonde's sneakers behind him. He jumped up on the rickety playset, climbing to the highest level. He jumped up on unsteady bars and balance-beamed his way to the farthest, highest point of the attached swingset, sitting on the bar and glancing to the kid.

Reid swallowed hard, looking around the empty grounds. He looked back to Pogue when the sweet smell of illegal smoke drifted his way. He watched the end of Pogue's newly produced joint glow red-orange for a moment before the smoke drifted through his parted lips. Reid looked down, the ground was probably ten feet away.

"Gonna be a pussy your whole life?" Pogue never forced him to do anything, but he carefully peer-pressured Reid into following along with whatever he did. And Reid always fell for the bait the older boy threw at him.

Reid watched as Pogue's long hair flipped lightly in the breeze. He was determined to prove his worth to his older brother, so he stepped one foot out on the rusting bar. Pogue's dark eyes were trained on the younger. Reid watched his feet as he placed his other foot on the bar. He swallowed again and shakily stepped forward. He slowly made his way across the beam to Pogue. He made it across after only a few steps and sat down, hands closing around the metal to keep his grip as his legs swung over the edge.

Pogue held out his smoke to the kid, watching as Reid took it without hesitation. Pogue was fascinated with the will Reid had, with his desire to please. He watched Reid's bright blue eyes drift closed as he held his breath. Pogue slipped the joint from Reid's thin fingers and took another hit, smiling to himself when Reid forcibly choked down his cough.

Soon enough, Pogue had seen Reid leaning backwards. He knew the kid would fall, so he jumped down and told Reid to do the same. He winced at the hard impact, watching Reid's knees buckle as he hit. Reid had collapsed, but scrambled up in an attempt to be cool like his older brother.

"Come on, kid." He said, throwing an arm around the blonde. He felt Reid lay his head against him and shivered as Reid's breath crossed his neck. Reid trusted him completely, not bothering to ask where they were going.

Pogue loaded them onto his motorcycle, helping the slow-moving Reid get his helmet on. The bike began to buzz beneath him and he sighed happily. His heartbeat synced with the engine and his breath floated peacefully. He was pulled out of his daze however when Reid's strong, tattooed arms wrapped around his chest and he felt body heat against his back. He called the Power into him and let it fill his body. The hum of the motor and the heat around him seemed almost unbearable. Reid's dark tattoo glowed against his pale forearm as a reminder that his little brother was trying to be just like him. He let the world shimmer away around them.

When their surroundings came into focus, Pogue knew exactly where he'd taken them. Something in his subconscious had led them to the old motel on 56. He was certainly familiar with the place. When his mother had started fucking random men, he had started fucking random girls, four years ago. He always took them to the same place, room 111. So why had he taken his little brother here?

Reid was at his side, hand loosely hooked in his. The bright blue eyes were surrounded by red as Reid looked around the place without question. Pogue stepped forward, one hand fingering the keys in his pocket, finding the familiar grooves of the old motel key. It just so happened, his mother owned the entire place, and 111 was his and his alone.

Pogue was surprisingly calm, even knowing what he was about to do. He should have felt guilt for mildly inebriating the kid and dragging him out here with only one possible intention, even though he hadn't planned it. He also had the strange feeling that Reid understood exactly what was going on. Maybe his baby bad boy wasn't as innocent as he had originally thought.

Reid followed him into the sparsely decorated room. Pogue barely had a chance to lock the door before Reid pulled him to the edge of the bed. He looked over the kid's face before deciding to pin him. Reid didn't fight back, but Pogue knew he probably couldn't overpower Reid if he tried. Pogue knocked Reid backwards, crawling over his body up to his face.

Reid didn't try to kiss him, and it threw Pogue off. He couldn't be that high, could he? Reid saw the confusion flash across hs brother's eyes and smirked.

"I'm not stupid, Po." He laughed. Pogue had to admit he was impressed.

"But you're straight, aren't you?" He asked. Reid grinned.

"Thought you were too." Was all he said before wrapping his arms around Pogue's small, muscled body and rolling them over. He had the darker boy laying under him as he straddled him. He pulled his tee-shirt over his head. Pogue shook his shock and peeled the tight leather sleeves from his arms.

Pogue wasn't sure when the power flipped between them, but Reid had pulled off his shirt and was now working his way down to the button on Pogue's jeans. The blonde flashed his teeth in a grin as his thumbs dipped beneath the denim, finding no fabric covering Pogue's ass.

"You ever fucked a guy, Po?" Reid asked, deliberately grinding his groin against Pogue's.

"What do you care?" He bit back, arching against the other male. Reid's strong hands traced Pogue's cut muscles with fascination.

"Top or bottom?" He asked simply, arching an eyebrow. Pogue's heart skipped a beat, and he was hating these uncertain feelings he was getting.

"Choose your poison, kid." With that, Reid's eyes flashed and a chill fell over the room as magic vanished the remainder of their clothes.

Reid didn't say anything else, but reached to the side table drawer where he knew Pogue would have stashed lube. Sure enough, he produced a small bottle. He poured a small puddle into his palm and looked over the man beneath him.

"Flip." He ordered. Pogue's eyes sparked in challenge for a moment, but he did as he was told. "Ass up." Again, he obeyed, going up on all fours. He heard the slick sound of Reid's palm sliding over his dick and his anticipation grew. He would be beaming at the control his baby bad boy was showing, if he weren't about to be his bitch.

Reid placed the tip of his dick right against the ring of Pogue's ass, just sitting there to build Pogue's impatience. As predicted, Pogue would not have this.

"If you're gonna fuck me, just do it!" He demanded, pushing back against Reid. He obliged, pressing into the hot body in front of him. The tightness that met him clearly told him that Pogue had never done this before, which almost disappointed Reid.

Reid was up on his knees, pushing Pogue's torso into the mattress. The sweat was dripping off of them, Reid's fingers dug into Pogue's tan skin, and Pogue's face twisted in a mixture of agony and pleasure. He literally bit the pillow to keep from screaming out as the pressure built up inside him. Reid hit his high point and couldn't slow down his thrusts if he tried.

The bed rocked and squeaked, their skin slapped together, they gasped heavily as one. And then Reid's whole body convulsed and Pogue felt the hot jets inside him. He slipped a hand under himself to jerk out his own release, knowing Reid had no intention to touch him. It didn't take more than a couple twists over his crown to have his knees give out. He fell onto his stomach and sprawled his arms to the sides. Reid shifted behind him, and he heard clothes rustling. Forcing himself to turn his head, he looked over at his little brother.

Reid smirked and jumped to pull his jeans over his ass. He reached into Pogue's jacket pocket and pulled out his last joint hidden among his foreign cigarettes. He dug out the lighter and pocketed them both. Pogue was up in an instant.

"Hey!" He protested. Reid just gave him a look like, 'what did you expect?' and Pogue frowned. Reid could see through him though. He saw the smile in the dark eyes. Reid pulled his fingerless gloves from his back pocket and pulled them on, followed by his tee-shirt which took him a moment to locate.

Pogue couldn't believe the complete 360. Reid was about to walk out of the motel room and he was still laying naked in bed. He was always the one to fuck and run. He was the one who did drugs and hid under the radar. What had he made of his little tattooed brother?

Then he saw the stride in Reid's step that told him the kid was still learning. He was cocky, but trying to impress Pogue. And the long-haired boy watched him leave the room without glancing back.

Pogue fell back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He let the power fill the room and his clothes were back on his body. He felt for the keys in his jacket pocket, feeling a mixture of relief and disappointment that the kid hadn't jacked them. Where did this put the boys' relationship now? He sat up, pulling the keys out and looking at them. His motorcycle key shone brightly, filling his body with anticipation again. He bolted from the room, off to his precious bike.

He finally mounted his one true love, twisting the key with a special tenderness. When the familiar hum rang through his thighs again, he sighed contentedly. His thoughts vanished and he found that he didn't have a care in the world. And really, that's how it should be.  
- -

Thanks for reading. :)

-J X**  
**


End file.
